Sal
Sal was a member of Malik's gang, and like the others was forced to enroll in REVAMP following the introduction of The Cease-fire. Unlike some members she survived the program, but, much like the majority of other "scrappers" she was unable to overcome her blood addiction. She is currently residing with the other survivors back in one of their old lairs. History Sal was born a breather, to a pair of Spanish immigrants in the UK during the late 80's, her full name being Salvatora Durante, which during her life she would actually use very few times, preferring to adopt the moniker "Sal" instead. Sal's parents however, were both relatively young. In their eyes, they were not ready to deal with a baby, so she was given up for adoption at a very young age. She would go on to spend her early years in a care home, where she was often ignored due to the sheer amount of children there. This would in the end, indirectly lead to her downfall, as her loneliness would spur her into committing more and more reckless and dangerous behavior in an attempt to receive at least some attention, no matter who it came from. Her oncoming fate first began to make itself apparent in her teen years, Sal became more and more rebellious. Craving excitement she began to participate in scams as well as several other crimes such as petty theft on the street as a way to earn some cash. Eventually, however, she began to realize her efforts for attention at "home" were fruitless, as when she asked for a sick note for school once, one of the care workers put down the name Selena instead of Salvatora. On top of all that, she was failing at school as well, and she began to think everything pointless. So when she was 16 and one of her very few friends, sick of where they were currently living, proposed that they ran away together and started a new life in London, a naïve Sal eagerly accepted. Although what both she and her friend neglected to think through, was exactly what they were going to do once they got to London, and not only were the both of the two were far too prideful to go back to the care home, but they'd already decdied due to their failures at school and being ignored all the time no matter what, that they had no future there anyway, and would have simply ended up on the streets just a few years later. So, both wanting some adventure in their lives, they just decided to treat this as one. As a result Sal ended up doing almost exactly what she was before, performing petty scams and tricks to extort money off some foolish tourists, only this time without a house. However, Sal had always been able to quickly adapt to almost any situation and adapted to her new life on the streets relatively quickly, even being able to enjoy it, much more than she had life at the neglectful care home, as she was finally able to get the day to day excitement she'd craved, although with only one companion in the friend she'd arrived with, the loneliness remained. It wasn't until she was 18 though, that things in her life began to get stirred up again, when one night she met Malik Vaccaria on the streets. It was down to pure luck on Sal's part that he'd already eaten that night, and had no intention to drain more breathers when they encountered each other, with her agreeing to show him one of her scams when he asked her what she was doing, due to her being ecstatic to have someone new to talk to. Over the course of the next year they would meet again multiple times, showing each other some of their respective tricks, until it came to a point where they considered each other as somewhat friends (not that Malik would ever admit he liked a human). Despite this though, Sal would remain unaware that he was a vampire, until one night that ignorance came to an abrupt end, all due to a scraped knee. Malik, had not fed that night, or the night before due to increased Vampire Slayer presence in London. So, when he'd ran into Sal again, he'd been starving, and when she tripped and scraped her knee he attacked and was barely able to stop before he drained her dry. So, as a result, she Turned. When she initially woke up again, Malik acted apathetic about the whole affair once she figured out what he'd done, even going into a speech about how amazing being a vampire was and how she should be grateful. In reality, he was far from uncaring and, although glad for the end result, had genuinely not meant to attack her like he had. But, raised by a madwoman and her warped beliefs, Malik had come to believe himself that he'd only be weak if he showed that. So he didn't. Despite his attitude though, Sal chose to remain in the gang, albeit half-fang loyalty may have had some influence in her initial choice to do so, and began to feel like, for just about the first time, she belonged somewhere, her desires for company and excitement were both at last fulfilled whilst she was with Malik's gang. On top of that, she was taught how to embrace and make full use of her vampirism, particularly by Malik, who not only helped her learn how to hunt properly, but also taught her how to turn into a bat much the way he was taught by his mum. By being shoved off a roof when you weren't paying attention in the hopes you'd figure it out on the way down. However, 2012, The Cease-fire was introduced, and not long after she and the rest of the gang were forced to enroll in the REVAMP program, and by the time it finished, all that was left of several members was in a dust-pan, and Malik hadn't gone back to the lair with them. Currently Sal is still with the gang, and in fact debating whether or not to enter a relationship with the current leader, although she is also debating whether or not it is worth re-enrolling into a REVAMP program, so that she can finally track down and at least see her real parents once, without fear of draining them. Trivia * Salvatora means "saviour" although Sal by itself means "princess". * Durante means "stubborn". * Has a crush on Blondie. * Despite her small size (in comparison to several others at least) she is a respected member of the gang, which is in no small part due to her strong survival skills and instincts. * One of very few breathers to have actually befriended Malik before being Turned. * Collects keyrings, whether they are ones with shiny jewels, miniature animals, or anything at all really, and has a massive stash "hidden" in the gangs lair. She believes this to be a secret but it's in reality, relatively well-known by the rest of the gang that she does this. * Her favorite blood type is B+. * Has a tendency to give out nicknames, whether based of the actual names of people or their physical appearance. * She suffers mild claustrophobia, due to her getting tapped in a closet she was hiding in for hide and seek, for over 4 hours when she was little, after being locked in by older kids who were trying to get her to leave them alone when she kept asking them to play with her. They then proceeded to forget they'd locked her in there. * As a result of the prior mentioned phobia, she will not sleep in a coffin. Category:Females Category:Vampire Category:Half-fang Category:Feral